Camp Rock OneShot
by MLCNPublishings
Summary: My One shots


SORRY IF I SAY DEMI OR JOE I MEAN SHANE AND MITCHIE!!

Extra, Extra, Extra! Here's a new chapter of My Jemi Drabbles!! I'm changing the title now called "My Camp Rock Drabbles"

This is random couples from CR mostly Barron and Caitlyn again sorry!

Invisible-Taylor Swift Baitlyn

Caitlyn saw Barron and Lola cuddling at the Final Jam.

She knew that Lola didn't even like him she was getting back at her, she won Final Jam 2 years ago. So she dated Barron for revenge.

Caitlyn walked away and ran to the lake and got into a canoe.

Barron saw her run off crying and followed her. He saw her in a canoe paddling furiously.

He saw her she saw him. Caitlyn heard him calling her name but ignored it.

Barron saw at her shoes and a piece of paper. He picked it up it said; Barron if you find this good. What I'm about to do is the only thing I can do. I can't deal with it anymore I can't stand watching you and Lola kiss all summer. She doesn't love you she's dating you because she knows I like you. She's never gonna love you like I want to . I'm so sorry it's has to be this way. I love you Barron

Barron's head shot uphe was crying. He saw Caitlyn staring at him she was crying. She looked around and then back at him. She started blankly now, her hands gripped one of the side of the canoe. She pushed hard. The canoe tipped over. Caitlyn began to go under she didn't try to get back afloat. She stared at the love of her life one more time before silently slipped underwater. Barron sobbed he never realized how much he loved her until he saw the bubbles stop…

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

**Simple plan - Perfect World Baitlyn**

Just after Invisible ends

Barron ran faster and faster to Camp Rock Theater.

"Brown Brown!" he shouted

"Oi what's wrong mate?"

"Caitlyn is underwater she doesn't have a lifebelt the bubbles stopped." was all he could say without crying

Brown followed his as did Sander and Lola.

Brown called 911 as he followed him.

"See look." sobbed Barron as he pointed to the canoe.

Just then the water safety crew arrived.

"We have divers going in." said the Grand Marshall

"Serves the little brat right." scoffed Lola

"Lola shut up don't you see that Caitlyn's drowning!" shouted Sander due to Barron current state of shakeiness.

A few minutes later

Barron was staring at Caitlyn's blue body.

"She.. She can't be dead." sobbed Barron

"I'm sorry man." said Sander

"You have me Barron." said Lola

"Lola go away I love Caitlyn not you."

"You only dated Baron because Caitlyn liked him!" shouted Sander

"I am not!"

"Lola go away." shouted Barron

"This is all my fault if I never dated Lola Caitlyn would still be here." sobbed Barron

"It's not your fault mate.

"I wanna die!" shouted Barron as he ran off

Barron had a loop of rope around his neck.

He stood on a chair. "In a perfect world this could never happen in a perfect world you'd still be here." whispered Barron as he stepped forward……

**When you're gone - Avril Lavinge**  
Shane you cant go on a 2 year tour! sobbed Mitchie  
"You can come with me."

"No I can't I'm 3 months pregnant."

"You can't even tell so come."

"Shane 2 years I'll have the baby while your on tour!"

"Mitchie I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Shane! You can't"

"I am so you can deal with the brat!"

"This brat happens to be you son/daughter."

"I don't care it's your problem now." he slammed the door and never came back

"Shane…." whispered Mitchie as she sobbed

**Circles - Corbin Bleu**

Shane saw Mitchie packing her cabin it was the last day of camp he hadn't told her how he felt. He sighed as he walked over and grabbed her hand and turned her around he kissed with force. Mitchie pulled away.

"Shane!"

I'm sorry but I love you."

"I.. love you too."

Shane miled a huge smile as they kissed.

Mitchie felt content as they finally unleashed their passion for one another.

**Clion Deione My Heart Will Go On**

22 year old MItchie sobbed as she watched her fiance's casket being lower into the ground. Shane had died in a car crash. The dirt slowly covered the casket. She sobbed "Shane" shouted Demi as the priest spoke. Everyone looked at her with sympathy. They imagined how she was feeling they were engaged. Mitchie laid flowers on her fiancés grave she fell to the ground and sobbed. She remembered the promise she had made Shane just before he died "Mitchie as hope-hopeless as this seem I need you make me this promise. Promise me this; You'll never let go of our memories. Being at Camp Rock was the best thing that ever happened to me it brought me to you ." whispered Shane as held Mitchie close

"I'll never let go…" sobbed Mitchie "I love you Shane."

"I love you too Mitchie. Those were the last words he ever said. Mitchie looked at the sky. "I'll never let go."

**Wake me up when September ends - Green Day (part 1)**

"God I love you Mitchie" said Shane as he kissed her neck

"I love you too Mitchie" she kissed

"Mitchie will you marry me?"

"Shane of course." she kissed him

Few months later...

"Mom dad Frankie(Grey) Nate Jason I'm (sighs) I'm joining the army" said Shane as he looked down

"What Shane you can't go!!" said Denise Grey

"Well I am because I'm being deployed on the first

"Shane why didn't you tell us did you at least tell Demi because your engaged." sobbed Denise

" I wanted to tell you first."

"Shane go tell Mitchie." Paul Grey said disgusted in his son's choice

"Fine."

Mitchie's

"Shane please tell me you didn't do it oh my god. Shane you didn't do it why'd you do. I love you so much. Why'd you do this to me oh my god oh my god." She sobbed

" I did this for us out of all people I thought you'd be proud of me why don't you understand!!" shouted Shane

"Oh my god." sobbed Mitchie 18)

9 1- 08

"Shane dont go please." sobbed MItchie as she hugged Shane who was dressed in his unifrom

" Mitch I have to go I'm so sorry."

"I love you Shane."

"Mitchie I love you too and I'll be back for the wedding I promise." He kissed her

everyone says there good byes

"Flight 45 to Germany"

"That's my flight." said Shane as he picked up his bags

They kisses

"Bye.. Bye Shane." sobbed Mitchie as she kissed him

"Bye .." said Shane as he walked towards the terminal

**Just a dream - Carrie Underwood (squeal to Wake me up when September ends)**

One year later Agust 31 2009

Mitchie awaited tomorrow because Joe was coming home the next day and Joe decided they get married the day he came home.

" I can't wait." Mitchie told Alex (Russo)

"I bet." said Alex as she starghten her friends hair

"I can't believe it's been a year."

"I know right."

knock knock

Mitchie answered the door

A stern looking man stood there and held out a letter and said " A message for miss Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie opened it

"We are sorry to imform you but your loved one Shane Grey as deid due to gasing in combat. He dropped dead about 3 mintues after inhaling the gas. We have infromed his family.

Deepest sympathy and apolagziles"

Mitchie stared to sobbed as she closed the door.

"Mitchie what wrong."

Alex read the letter

"Oh Mitchie." creid Selena as she held her

Mitchie ran to the Grey house where a buch of reporters where standing outside

She ran into the living room to see everyone sobbing.

"Oh Mitchie." said Mrs. Grey as she hugged her

" I want Shane back."

"I know so do I."

at the furneal

Mitchie looked at Shane's body it's looked like he was sleeping even though she knew he wasn't

Someone handed her a folded up flag she held on to all she had left.

The casket lowered.

_"This is just a dream"_

**Behind these hazel eyes - Kelly Clarkson **

Caitlyn Geller tossed in bed, the thoughts of a certain Barron James inhabited her mind.

She thought back to 3 weeks ago.

"_Barron I'm gonna miss you." said Caitlyn as she hugged Barron_

"_I'm gonna you too but it's only until next year." _

_Then he did the most unexpected thing he kissed her._

"_Barron…."_

"_Look I've known you for 3 years ever since we came here and I finally realized that I love you…………." whispered Barron as he walked away giving her one last kiss _

Caitlyn let the tears that had built up from behind her hazel eyes flow

**I miss you- ****Avril Lavigne **

Caitlyn walked through the crowd of arriving campers to find Barron.

"Hey Lola have you seen Barron?" asked Caitlyn

"He's not coming this year.." whispered Lola

"What I have to wait until next year to see him?" asked Caitlyn

"No he's not ever coming back." said Peggy as she walked over with Mitchie, Connect 3, Ella and Tess

"What do you mean?!" said Caitlyn as she stood there shocked

"He died in a dirt bike accident l-last spring" whispered Sander

"W-what no." sobbed Caitlyn

Everyone pulled her into a hug.

"Barron….." she whispered

**Courage Is - The Strange Familiar **

"Barron can I talk to you?" asked Caitlyn

"Sure sweetie." replied Barron as he sat down on the end dock at Camp Rock

"I'm pregnant…."

"What that was weeks ago."

"I know what are we gonna do?" sobbed Caitlyn as she buried her face into his chest.

He put his arms around her.

"I don't know but we'll get through this I promise."

"I'm scared I'm only 16."

"I know Caitlyn but we'll keep the baby and we'll get through this."

"I love you Barron."

"I love you too Caitlyn."

**Just so you know - Jesse McCartney (Nate Caitlyn Barron love triangle) **

Nate Grey rolled his eyes as he watched Caitlyn and Barron kiss.

It had been ten years since the events of 2008 had occurred and he had same feelings

Towards her. He his feelings were crushed when he say the wedding bands on there fingers. He just walked away from the camp as he gave up on marrying Caitlyn.

**Because you live- Jesse McCartney **

Caitlyn and Barron where laying on a blanket on the beach watching the stars.

They were "the blind Romeo and Juliet" as Sander would say.

He had his arm around her shoulders her head lay on his chest.

"Caitlyn because you live my world has twice as many stars in the sky. I love you. Caitlyn Isabella Geller will you marry me I know we're 18 (time jump) but I don't care, I've known you for 5 years and I want to marry you….." said Barron as he got down on one knee and opened a velvet box reveling a diamond ring.

Caitlyn had tears in her eyes…… "

"Yes I will marry you…."

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift **

"Hey Cait."

"Hey Mitchie…"

Mitchie followed her friend's gaze

"Hey B-baron what's up…" stuttered Caitlyn as Barron passed her

"Hey Caitlyn."

"Oh you _so _love him." teased Mitchie once Barron was out of earshot

"I do not."

"Then what's hey Barron w-what's up?" laughed Mitchie

"Nothing.." lied Caitlyn

"Then what's his favorite color and when's his birthday?"

"Green, May 17th."

"You love him."

"Do not!" said Caitlyn as she grinned at him

**Say Ok- Vanessa Hudgens **

"Hey Caitlyn." said Barron

"Hey Barron."

"So how are you and Nate doing?"

"Nate?"

"Well aren't you dating him?"

"No."

"Oh Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"(pause)"

"Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

"Take that as a yes."

Barron smiled and kissed her.

**Who's that girl? - Hilary Duff (Lola Barron and Caitlyn)**

Lola was looking for Barron.

She heard his voice and walk over to the lake. She saw Barron and Caitlyn kissing in a canoe. She heard them laughing when the canoe tipped over .

"Barron Anthony James what are you doing kissing Caitlyn she a tramp !" shouted Lola when they got back to shore.

"Lola I never liked you! Caitlyn isn't a tramp she's my girlfriend." shouted Barron

Lola started to cry when she saw Barron kiss Caitlyn.

"She's living my life…….."

**A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton **

"Barron I'm moving."

"WHAT WHY!?" shouted Barron

"Ever since my dad caught us well you know he doesn't trust us."

"Why doesn't trust us."

"Ever since I told him I'm pregnant."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"He's making us move and get an abortion."

"What no he can't I love you we can have a baby. Hey we can take a little Camp Rocker."

"No we can't I leave in 5 minutes."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Barron I love you ."

"I love you too." he said

They kissed.

"bye." sobbed Caitlyn as she disappeared into the sea of people that crowed the mall.

"Bye…" whispered Barron

**One in a Million - Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus **

sequel to Courage Is

Barron and Caitlyn arrived at Camp Rock with there daughter Elizabeth .

"Well who's this?" asked Brown

"Our d-daughter she's 4 months." stuttered Caitlyn

" You have a daughter what's her name?" asked Ella and Peggy

"Elizabeth Taylor." said Barron

"Oh she's so cute!" exclaimed Tess

"Thanks where Shane and Mitchie?" asked Caitlyn

"Right here sorry we're late Mr. pop star over here insisted he drove and we got lost." said Nate

"Oh my god who's this?" asked Connect 3 and Mitchie

"Our daughter Elizabeth."

"Ahh she's so cute Caitlyn."

"Thanks Mitchie." said Barron

Nate looked hurt…


End file.
